


No way Winchester!

by Moosette_95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SMUTTY SMUT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moosette_95/pseuds/Moosette_95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a Rough hunt Sam decides to show you exactly how he feels about you</p>
            </blockquote>





	No way Winchester!

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first fic I ever wrote

After a long day of clearing out a vampire nests, Dean, Sam, and I had just walked back into the bunker.   
Dean pulled off his boots, walked to the fridge and pulled out 3 beers for us. Sam and I had gotten comfy on the couch and Sam was skimming though Netflix to find a movie for us to watch.   
Dean plopped down in the chair he had deemed his. After looking at all the movies Sam hadn’t seen anything so he tossed the remote to Dean.   
“I’m going to take a long hot shower to get the smell of blood off me.Then I’m going to bed.” I said as I stood up. The boys just nodded. I headed to my room to grab my robe and pajamas for after my shower.   
I was walking back to the shower room, when I bumped into Sam as he came around the corner. “Woah.” Sam said. “Sorry, I thought you were still in the living room with Dean.” I said. “No he wanted to watch some stupid action movie.” “Oh Well good night.” “Night.”   
I continued to walk to the shower. After my shower I walked to my room forcing me to walk pass Sam’s room. I heard the TV so I poked my head in. “Sam, You still up?” “Yeah, come on in.” Sam said. “What’s going on.” “Oh, nothing just wanted to say thanks for saving my ass out there when that vamp came out of nowhere.” “I’d gladly save it anytime anywhere.” I just rolled my eyes, “You are such a guy.” I said as I turned to go to my room.  
“Wait,” He said. “Why don’t you come watch TV with me for a little bit.” “Okay but just for a little bit, I have to get some sleep today’s hunt really wore me out.”“Sounds like a deal.” I took off my robe, revealing I was just in a tank top and my short shorts. I crawled into the bed with the man of my dreams. Even though he had absolutely no idea. He thought of me more like a little sister than a potential girlfriend.   
He was watching a comedy movie, all of a sudden he burst out laughing which made me wake with a jolt as I had fallen asleep on his chest. “Are you okay?” he asked. “Yeah im fine, but I think im going to head to my own room.” I said as I started to get up.   
“Please stay.” Sam said as he held onto my wrist. “Sam.” He pulled me back onto the bed and pulled me close. He then did something I never expected. He kissed me. He pulled me into him and kissed me hard.   
It was amazing, there was no hesitation with his next movements, he had put his hand on the small of my back, pulling me even closer to him. “Sam.” I sighed as I kept kissing his soft lips. “Do you- I mean we can stop.” “No way Winchester.” I said as I pulled his face to mine, lips colliding,  
Passion immediately taking over my whole body. It was absolutely impossible to think about anything except being in this moment right here right now with Sam, it felt like fire every place he touched me, every place he kissed. His one hand still resting on the small of my back while his other free hand found my breast cupping and squeezing at my nipple though my tank top, which I somehow still had on.   
I groaned and clawed at his muscular shoulders, I groaned again as he let go of me to pull my shirt off. He had pulled my shirt over my head and had undone my bra in 2 seconds flat. I gasped when both of his hands where suddenly over both of my breasts. I closed my eyes and tossed my head back “Oh God.” Was all I could utter as he replaced one of his hands with his warm lips. He began to suck.   
“Sam” I gasped as I felt his hand move from my breast to my knee where it stayed, then he slowly began to move it further up my leg. I spread my legs just a little bit as his hand ventured up my leg further and further.  
He lifted his face to meet mine as his lips met mine his fingers brushed against my red thong, which I had just bought at Victoria secret. He barely touched me the first time but then as his fingers skimmed my legs again, it was firmer. I squeezed my legs tighter. Sam moaned as my legs tensed trapping his hand on my thigh. I smiled as I felt his moan as we kissed.   
I felt his member harden under my hand which had slid from the nape of his neck down his nicely tanned and toned torso to his pants, which had been unbuttoned, huh I thought as I reach under his jeans and though his boxers freeing him from all that unnecessary clothing.  
He let out low groan as I grasped him and started pumping up and down. “Wait,” He said grabbing my hand holding it steady.“What?” I said confused and slightly worried. “Nothing bad baby.” He said noting the concerned look on my face. “I just want to get out of these clothes the rest of the way.”  
“Okay let me help.” I said giving Sam a devilish grin. “Oh “He breathed with a heavy sigh. I knelt down in front of him and gripped the loops of his jeans and in one swift movement I had not only taken his pants off him but his boxers to. His member sprung up. My eyes widened at the sight of it. He was hard as stone in a heartbeat. I took the head in my mouth before Sam could say anything. “Fuck” I heard him moan as I took him deeper down my throat until his head hit the back of it. And then I sucked. Hard. “Holy shit” he breathed, I noticed his breathing was labored.   
I looked up at him just as he grabbed me by my face, pulling me up to his, kissing me passionately. Almost like his life depended on it. His hands sliding down to the waist band of my shorts pulling them and that red thong down in one swift move.  
There I stood, naked, in front of the man of my dreams. He grabbed me by my hips and pulled me into him close. Then he knelt in front of me kissing his way down my chest, stomach, making his way to my hip bones, “You smell good, like vanilla,” “Well I did just shower.” I said laughing. He laughed with me “That is very true.”   
Then he effortlessly picked me up and put me on his lap as he sat on the bed, I put my left leg over top of his lap so I was straddling him and begin to rub my hands along his arms and chest. He does the same to me.  
He pulls me onto him as he lays down on the bed. He rolls over so that I move to the bottom and him on top of me. Sam whispered in between breaths, “Just tell me when you want it,” I gulped and breathed deeply as I nodded my head and brushed my lips against his ear, “now.” I barely said the word above a whisper but Sam heard me, and that’s all that mattered right now.  
He looked up at me once more for approval and I just gave him a look back. Without a warning he was in me and my lips trying to suppress a moan but failed miserably. I hunched my back so I could be closer to Sam and I wrapped my arms around him.  
He slid his hands back up and down my sides, then moving to my back. I laid back down and he slowly ground in and out of me. He was so gentle and I was extremely surprised but even more turned on at the same time. I pulled his hips in closer so he would go farther and I let out a yelp.   
Sam bent down to kiss me again as he resumed his steady beat. No one has pleased me this well in a long time. During hunts usually I would have to sleep around a bit to get some answers but usually they were all perverts or extremely bad at it. Sam was special.   
He knew how to please a girl and still be pleased in return. I put my legs back down and pulled back from kissing him, just staring in amazement at how beautiful he is. He gave me a smile and went back in for a kiss. His hands traveled to my breasts and his tongue traveled from my mouth down my collarbone to my nipple. I moaned when he starts to thrust in me, moving slowly and gently.  
Savoring the moment. He stops and I sigh loudly, feeling full and warm with him. “Are you alright?” He asks and I laugh a bit, “I’m fine.” I push his damp hair back and he smiles. I moan loudly and he grunts when he thrusts into me again, grinding a bit against me. My stomach heats and my muscles ache as he starts to thrust in me faster.  
“Oh, baby, I love that sound!” He exclaims and moves his thumb to my clitoris, moving it gently in circles. I cry out from the feeling and start to really move my hips, he uses his free hand to hold me down. “Sam, please.” I plea and he stops everything, pushing me further onto the bed. Everything builds and builds until were both moaning out each other’s names and climaxing together. Sam nuzzles my hair and kisses me softly.  
”You look lovely.”He smirks as I have decided to dress myself in a pair of dark wash boot cut jeans a pair of brown combat boots and a black v neck tee shirt. He seemed to be very fond of this outfit id expect him to prefer something a tad more elegant,   
“Are you going to get dressed or are you going to go naked?” I asked sarcastically “Since when is that an option?” He teased. “Come on Deans waiting on us.” I said walking out of my room to the front door of the bunker, where Dean was waiting.   
“He’s getting dressed.” I said to Dean. “Well he better hurry up or we will leave his giant ass behind.” “Hey I heard that.” Sam said coming down the hall pulling his shirt the rest of the way over his head. “About Damn time slow poke.” Dean said as we all headed out the door to go in search of our next monster. Demons.


End file.
